Pink letters
by Loyalty counts
Summary: What is so peculiar about the case that Tsuruga Ren has taken? Why should it be that the suspect shall leave only pink letters? Will he finally find the thing he was missing all along? Read and find out...[AU] NOW COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Charlie the butler slowly led the cart to his mistress's room. He knocked the door once, waiting to be welcomed by the sweet scent of jasmine. "Ms. Karen?" he asked after a few moments of patiently waiting.

Thinking that his young mistress would be sleeping, he used the duplicate keys and entered the room. But then he was greeted by morning rays and neatly made bed. The only thing that stood out the most was the pink letter on the letter with the initials K.M.

* * *

"Mr. Tsuruga, the inspector wishes to speak to you." a lady dressed in a maid's uniform entered his study room. He strolled across his room, letting his long legs stretch at full length after being cramped in a chair.

"Inspector Takenori." he said. The man with a little mustache raised his eyebrows. "I must say, you are always on time, Mr. Tsuruga."

"And I presume it's another case?" he inquired.

Inspector Takenori smiled a little, leaning forward on his chair. He laced his fingers and looked straight in the eyes of the black wigged man. "Of course, but this time, the case is quite peculiar."

"And what, pray tell, it may be?"

"Why don't you head to the parlor room with me? Perhaps I could lay down the details quite accurately." he proposed. Mr. Tsuruga nodded and followed Mr. Takenori inside the parlor room.

"Oh, Mr. Tsuruga how lovely to find you in our company," Mrs. Takenori said while serving tea.

He smiled a little before nodding. "It is a pleasure to meet you too." he replied.

"A perfect gentleman like always, how unfortunate you mustn't be married!" she exclaimed. she excused herself and retreated back to her room, leaving the two men in the parlor.

"As you were saying, there is another case I shall..." Mr. Tsuruga said, signalling him to continue.

"Ah, yes. Do you recall the Morris' at Hart field?" he asked.

Mr. Tsuruga thought for a while before nodding. "They had a lovely daughter who was soon to get married to her beloved, Mr. Fuwa Shotarou. However, she was gone the morning before the wedding, leaving a conspicuous letter. The letter didn't mention any reasons of departure, nor did she say where she was headed. It confused the family greatly when they just found initials written below with great haste."

"Do you have the letter?"

"Oh yes, as a matter of fact I was giving it to you as soon as we had finished discussing about this case."

"Why don't you show it to me right now? Perhaps I could look into it." he said, setting the cup down.

"But there was one more thing that was found in the drawer of Ms. Karren Morris's room. it was a document of some sort. When I looked it over, I found few disturbing matters, which later, I confronted the family."

"I presume it has something to do with the daughter who ran away?"

"Oh yes, it was. Actually, I wouldn't say she was the daughter."

Tsuruga Ren looked up, confused.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." he said with an apologetic look.

Mr. Takenori sighed then sipped his tea. "The document clearly stated that the person residing at the Morris residence is actually an imposer, and she was kept in their house as a pretense of the actual mistress."

Mr. Tsuruga looked astonished, and thankfully the cup was on the table. Otherwise, he would have lost the grip.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Yo guys!**

 **I wanted to write a classic story which I got inspired suddenly (Of course by someone) and I will be making this the first multi chapter of Skip beat. So, i hope to see positive reviews, and I would only continue after getting a few reviews.**

 **but don't expect me to post regularly, i'm a very lazy person. But I will try to post as many chapters as soon as possible.**

 **And with that, I leave you.**

 **Enjoy and Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure, Mr. Takenori? Can I have a look at the documents?" Mr. Tsuruga asked uncertain.

Mr. Takenori got up from his chair and fetched a file from a dresser. "Here."

Sure enough, twenty-three year old Tsuruga Ren was the only gentleman with good looks that hadn't found a wife. He was known for his unusual height and ravishing good looks, with emerald eyes and a black wig. Only few have seen his true hair color.

He frowned at the information, flipping the papers and sighing when he couldn't find anything that wasn't disturbing. "How dodgy! The name of the maiden is not mentioned at all. Can you hand me the letter, Mr. Takenori?"

He slipped the file on the table and took the letter from the inspector, going over to the candle and waiting for the paper to heat. "As I thought. There was a hidden message here." he said, as he sat down on the chair.

"What does it say," Inspector inquired. "Why don't you come over here and have a look?"

he peered over his shoulder and together they read the letter,

 _Dear Mr. and Mrs. Morris,_

 _I cannot say how delightful to I am to finally leave the shackles of a forced marriage. Even though I am your 'supposed' daughter, I am glad I did not get into such troubles. Therefore, I saved you the trouble of dealing with the miserable daughter whom you had caged. Don't worry, you won't find a trace of me. I hope you find another hand for Mr. Fuwa Shotarou._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _K.M._

"I am confused." Mr. Tsuruga concluded.

"I cannot agree more, the writer of this letter has written in such fashion only to confuse the reader further."

"And I imagine that the paper is not of Hart field. In fact it must from other parts of London." Mr. Tsuruga proclaimed.

"Mr. Tsuruga, I urge you to start this case as early as you can, I foresee a danger ahead of us. perhaps it is not too late to track the maiden."

"I shall do so after I collect enough information on this maiden. I need to arrange a meeting with the Morris."

"Oh, that's settled. Tomorrow, there is a grand party for the success of Mrs. Wood house. Why don't you join me?"

"I'm afraid I don't have a carriage to take me there. I imagine the rains are not in favor for the journey."

"No worries, I will escort you there and back." inspector Takenori offered. Mr. Tsuruga visibly relaxed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well, I'll meet you tomorrow then?" he said. Mr. Takenori motioned Mr. Tsuruga out and the two exchanged goodbyes as Mr. Tsuruga reached his house. He was greeted with empty rooms and furniture.

He placed the pink letter near the table, removing his overcoat and hanging it on the hook that stood in corner of the room. "Well, Karen Morris, I shall vow to find you before a week." he said before sleep overtook him.

* * *

Mr. Tsuruga was greeted by many, but he found none interesting. He was not really into the parties, thus he went straight to find Mr. Morris. He was going along the tables when he saw a lady near the lawn through the window and saw that she was all alone, writing something. He decided to go over and have a look at the fair haired maiden.

"Hello, may I sit here?" he asked the lady who was perched over a white paper, busy writing something. She looked up and he found himself staring into her eyes, amber. A shade he was not accustomed in seeing. He scolded himself internally for thinking about the case too much. of course she wasn't using a pink paper!

"Sure." she said with a smile, as sweet as honey. He was baffled when he didn't find her clinging towards him. It was suspicious that he had never seen this woman around Hart field.

"Not to be rude, I am curious about you. I am sure I have never seen you." he said.

She looked up, smiled at him, "Of course, I have come here from Nottingham. perhaps you must be aware of the Patels?"

"I'm afraid I'm not." he said with an apologetic smile.

"Well, it's not really a problem. We are not exactly nobles. Oh, forgive me. Where are my manners? I'm Emma Patel." she said with her hand outstretched.

He shook her hand, "Tsuruga Ren."

"May I have a dance with you, Ms. Patel?" he asked. She shook her head slightly.

"I'm afraid I cannot. I have to accompany a gentleman that must escort me home before dawn. Maybe next time. I apologize." she said with a sad smile.

"Not at all. Maybe I can meet you next time. Until next time, Ms. Patel." he said, kissing her fingers.

She left him with a nod and he soon started searching for Mr. Morris. Then he bumped into Mrs. Morris.

"Mrs. Morris, how good to see you! I was just looking for you." he said as he helped her.

"How lovely! Please come with me to the tables near the window. I feel it is a private topic."

"After you."

They sat at the far table and he was sure he was seeing things when he saw a familiar carriage pulling towards London.

"So, what is it that you must ask?"

"Well, I was wondering if i could have a look at your daughter's picture. If not, would you describe her looks?"

"Hm, I can do the latter. she is a almost as tall as me, slender and black shoulder length hair. She has light blue eyes, and she is free spirited."

"Is there any reason why she would run away without notice?"

"I'm afraid I have no clue myself. I am sure I saw her happy in the arms of her fiance."

"And I believe you have read the letter she left?"

"Oh yes, I did. But I did not find anything valuable that might help me find her."

"But I did. I request you to have a look at it, while I get drinks for us."

He slipped into the nearest large curtains and silently watched her reaction. When he was certain she was more than shocked, he slipped out and went back to her table.

"Here. Is there...any problem, Mrs. Morris?" he asked, knowing fully well what she must have read.

"How did you..."

"Oh I used fire, as the letter was written using vinegar and water. And I assume that what is written is correct?"

"I can deny, almost everything. I believe it was a marriage of love, and I did not adopt any daughter."

"I see. Then we shall meet later, maybe you tell me more about your daughter. is it appropriate if I visit you after tomorrow? i have a few things that I must find before I meet you." he got up and fare welled her.

"Well? What did you find?" inspector Takenori asked. Mr. Tsuruga explained all the details, describing the reaction of Mrs. Morris.

"Something is definitely fishy. i asked Mr. Wood house if he had invited a few people from London. He seemed to have invited the Patels and Charles. But I found a few more people that were quite unfamiliar."

"Patels you say, do you suppose they have a young daughter?"

"Oh yes, she is quite lovely. In fact I was surprised when I did not find her dancing with anyone. Oh, I also had to say that you must investigate the Patels too. i found out that they were good friends with Morris." he said thoughtfully.

"Alright. But first I must go home. I feel that I cannot stay for more. Do you mind if I take your carriage?"

"Not at all. make sure to ask Williams to fetch us tomorrow."

Tsuruga Ren was walking towards the said carriage when he saw a pink paper on the buffet counter. He looked around, waiting to see if someone was looking at him. Well, everyone were busy dancing or chatting away. He noticed the same scent over the paper as before and flipped it open. He found the same thing: the initials. But he knew how to read it, so he took a candle from the table and carefully placed the letter above it.

He then placed the candle back and read the letter,

 _I shall warn you to not interfere. Those who interfere will not end nicely. Leave the matter alone as it is not your own. Unless you want your own secret to be disclosed._

 _K.M._

He closed the letter with a sour face. And he was more than determined to uncover the mystery that was held beneath.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Here you go, the second chapter. I was struggling to stay in the 'English' style. So far, I am sure you must be guessing a few things, not that I mind anyway. But I'm warning you again. I'm very lazy and I can post the next chapter after a week, or month. But don't worry. I will surely complete the story before you know it.**

 **~Faithful friend**

 **P.S. Do review, I would like to know your thoughts. :D, unless you don't want me to update soon that it is.**


	3. Chapter 3

Tsuruga Ren was sure the writer was still in the party. He ran outside, looking around. He sighed and decided what he would do tomorrow.

* * *

"Mr. Takenori, thank you for lending me your carriage." he said as Mr. Takenori returned to the station.

"My pleasure. Are you going somewhere, Mr. Tsuruga?" he said while eyeing the outfit.

"Yes, i will be going to London to meet Mrs. Patel. I foresee a promise of good leads from there, and I am not going to hide it from you. I believe that her daughter is very different." he said while looking up. Mr. Takenori raised his eyebrows and sat across Mr. Tsuruga.

"Beofre you leave, I must remind you that you shall not let your personal feelings get in the way of this case. I trust you to keep your word?"

"Of course. I must remind you that my private life is a matter that I would not interfere with my work." he said firmly. Mr. Takenori leaned back, satisfied with his answer.

"Very well. Then I must be expecting you soon?" he inquired.

"As soon as I can." Mr. Tsuruga promised.

Mr. Tsuruga traveled along the path, resting in a town for a day then starting his journey again. He made sure to conceal his identity, even if half of the population was unaware of his undercover job.

Meanwhile, Ms. Emma was in her room, playing the piano gracefully. Her fingers flew from one key to another, producing a beautiful melody. "My lady." a servant came crashing unto the floor. "Rise, Shaleen." her mother said. "We have a visitor, my lady." she said, gasping for air. Ms. Emma glanced at her mother, who sighed before closing the log book.

"Very well." she dismissed the servant and climbed the stairs by herself. Emma left the piano and ran down the steps, curious about their visitor. It was very rare that they had visitors before the social season.

She smiled sweetly when she saw him, the tall gentleman who had conversed with her that night.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Patel." he greeted the lady who entered the parlor room.

"Oh, good afternoon. I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting you, Mr..." she replied.

"Oh, how foolish of me. I am Tsuruga Ren, and I'm terribly sorry for not have introducing sooner. I hope you accept my apology..." he curtsied, taking her hand and kissing her fingertips. A light blush covered Mrs. Patel's cheeks and she gestured him to sit on the sofa.

"You are quite a charmer! I'm sure your wife must be as charming as you!" she exclaimed as she accepted her tea from the servant. Mr. Tsuruga smiled apologetically, sipping his own share.

"Not really, I haven't found one yet." he responded. Mrs. Patel widened her eyes and looked at him shocked.

"Oh my! Why not?" she asked. He shrugged nonchalantly and whispered, "I don't think anybody suits my tastes."

"You shouldn't wait any longer, you might get old without an heir to follow up." she chided. he merely smiled and looked around. Then he spotted her, standing behind the door, not really visible.

"Ms. Emma?" he called.

She blushed as she realized that she had been caught and tried to flee, alas Mrs. Patel turned around and met her eye. First she narrowed her eyes, as Emma gulped knowing the meaning behind it then she sighed defeatedly while passing a smile that surely wasn't genuine.

"Come along, sweetheart! Greet our guest." she called.

She shakily opened the door wider and entered, nervous. But when she saw him smiling at her, she smiled back, curtsying delicately. "Mr. Tsuruga."

"Hello to you too, Ms. Emma." he nodded. Mrs. Patel looked between then with a confused look. "Have you met before?" she asked.

Mr. Tsuruga tore his eyes from her and smiled again. "Oh yes, yesterday in Mr. Wood house's party. I met her near the fountain." he said no more, as he noticed her nervous expression as he explained.

"I see." She said quietly, still frowning. Emma pulled the sash of her gown and bit her lower lip. "Um...well...I-I'll be taking my leave then.." she stammered, trying to run out of the room.

Something inside Tsuruga Ren dropped, and he was surprised that he was disappointed when he saw her leave the room. Even without any jewel sticking in her chestnut hair, she looked extraordinarily pretty. And her bright amber eyes was what drew him towards her attention. he sighed and turned his focus towards her mother.

"I heard you were good friends with Mrs. Morris?" he brought up casually. He observed as a slight frown passed through her face, but she kept her face straight. "Oh yes. she is my cousin. I wouldn't say we are good friends, except if you included our husbands, they are very good acquaintances of each other. " she explained.

"Oh really? I heard their daughter went missing this week."

"That's true. I was quite surprised myself when I heard she ran away."

"Do you think she was not happy with her marriage?"

"Of course not. I had always seen her with a bright smile whenever she was with her fiance."

"Perhaps she wasn't ready." he offered, knowing he was headed to the right direction.

"She was bubbling with enthusiasm when she heard that the Fuwas had come with a marriage proposal to her house. It quite confusing indeed." She frowned. She glanced at the clock that stood on the far end of the wall and gasped.

"Oh my! It's almost lunch time! Would you like to join us for lunch? It would be an honor." she said, getting up.

"Thank you for the offer, but I don't think I would be eating lunch. i'm afraid I don't have much of an appetite."

"Why not? It would be such a shame if you left our house without eating." she admonished. he sighed and finally gave in.

"Alright, " he said.

He sat on the table, wondering where Emma was. he cleared his throat and tried not to be suspisous.

"Are we the only people eating lunch?" he inquired.

"Of course not. Emma would be eating with us too. I hope you would like the food," she explained while her daughter set the food on the table. He noticed her wearing an apron and her hair was tied up.

"Why aren't you sitting?" he asked while she served her mother. she looked up and gave him a small smile. "Soon." she said quietly.

"Emma dear cooks for us. My husband doesn't like servants cooking, so he ordered that no servants cook. and I'm glad to say, Emma volunteered to cook when she came." she said.

He stored that information in his mind, sipping the broth that was served. He was woken from his reverie as he gazed at his lunch. Certainly, he was the only person having light food, and he looked at Emma with a confused look. She simply smiled at him and he thought she couldn't get anymore adorable. "I kind of felt that you wouldn't like a heavy meal. So I made for you light lunch."

He smiled at her gratefully. Pink dust covered her cheeks and he smiled even wider as he noticed a reaction. The rest of the meal went uneventful.

He excused himself and wandered about the house, and spotted a sword on the floor, in the training hall. He looked around and was going to pick it up. But someone snatched it away from him. He looked up to find another young woman who narrowed her eyes at him. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" she demanded. She had dark hair, pulled back in a braid as she was dressed elegantly with her bangs covering her eyes.

"I'm Tsuruga Ren, and who are you?" he ignored the second question. Clearly, this woman wasn't someone to mess around.

"Who I am is none of your-"

"She is Kanae, my best friend. Please forgive her, she isn't very fond of meeting strangers." Emma interrupted as she sat her friend on the nearest chair and looked at him.

He smiled with sympathy, but couldn't help but feel suspicious but played along nonetheless. "My apologies, I wasn't really paying attention." he wisely kept the sword topic aside.

"No problem. You must be tired, I shall arrange a room for you." She replied before going out of the room.

"Ky-"

"Ya, I'm getting your drink. wait for me." she interrupted again.

Kanae huffed, and Tsuruga Ren couldn't help but notice the way Emma interrupted her, as though she was afraid she would say something out of order. He frowned slightly. And he decided, that he must stay here longer. If he has to solve this case sooner, he has to get to the bottom of it as early as he could.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Yo guys, Here is your next chapter. I was a little disheartened when I did not find anyone reading it, or telling me how it was. I would be happy to know if I had any flaws. *tearing up***

 **Alright, I am just joking, i hope you enjoy the chapter. *Wink* *Wink***

 **And ya, do review if you want another chapter posted soon. *evil smile***

 **So, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

Mr. Tsuruga was waiting for the right moment when he called it night in the Patel residence. It was nearly midnight, but one cannot be certain with the suspicious behavior of the household. he was told that Mr. Patel was away in some kind of business meeting, and won't be home until next week. He was surprised to say that this was the first household he wasn't pestered to be marry their daughter. It just seemed strange that the daughter, or Ms. Emma looked nothing like her.

He leisurely took a walk under the dark ceiling of the corridor, looking at his surroundings in the surreal silence and darkness. Then he heard a faint sound of music through the hallway, and he stopped walking just for a moment. He heard the sound for a while, certain that it was actually piano. He slowly made way to the only room that was lighted. He noticed that the door was open slightly, so he just opened it more slightly.

"Who is it?" a worried voice called out. He smiled involuntarily and peeked inside.

"It's me, Tsuruga Ren." he replied back. The door opened wider, and he noticed her wearing the same simple gown she had put on that afternoon.

"Please come in, Mr. Tsuruga." she said sweetly, stepping aside and opening the door wide enough. he entered the room, eyeing everything. He a simple bed and a desk near the door. A piano stood at the far end of the room, and there was a nightstand right beside the bed. He frowned a little, before sitting on the chair she had pulled for him.

"Please, call me Ren. No need for the formalities." he waved off. She blushed, looking down at her feet.  
"Su-sure..." she mumbled.

"You aren't sleeping," he noted. She looked at him, with an amused look.

"Neither are you." she countered. He chuckled, smiling with his eyes shining.

"Guess we have somethings in common, eh?" He replied, gesturing her to sit down. She waved it off, crossing her arms across her chest casually.

They were staring at each other when Ren cleared his throat awkwardly, " I heard your music across the hall." _What a lame way to start a conversation,_ he thought.

She laughed, and he felt content in watching her. "I wasn't feeling sleepy. So I decided to play the piano, in an attempt to improve my skills that are yet to be polished by the teacher." She explained.

"I don't find the need for you to polish them, I find them extraordinarily brilliant." he asserted. She laughed again, and he was thoroughly confused when she sported a nervous look.

"You flatter me, Mr. Tsur-Ren. I'm quite surprised that you haven't found any person yet." she stated.

"I don't intend on marrying anytime soon, though. But I must ask you. You look so lovely, I'm sure there were lots of suitors who must've come for you." he remarked.

He noticed the way her face fell for a moment, and her eyes lost the light, she was bright again. "I don't think I'm old enough for marriage. It seems its not for me."

"Perhaps, but I don't suppose you are any older than 15, are you?" he asked, aware of the fact that he was actually asking her age. She smiled at him, amused deeply.\

"Mr. Tsuruga, are you asking me my age? I could tell you without you hinting it." she remarked. His eyes widened, and his surprise was great when he realized that he was caught in the act. He chuckled lightly.

"My apologies, his lord was just curious about Ms. Emma as she looked so young and beautiful." he said.

She blushed deeply, and giggled a little. "I'm not really that charming as you claim, but yes, I am just nineteen of age. But I don't think I'm mentally prepared though." she replied. He felt that she was going to say something more, but she stopped. He felt he would cross the line.

He got up, pretending to look at time, when he knew that it was past twelve. He needed to get out before he involved himself more with this interesting woman. But he suddenly knew of a topic he should start to get somewhere on this case. "Have you heard of Karen Morris?" he asked, as he noticed her going through some papers on her desk. She stopped looking through and looked at him with a side smile. "Oh yes, she was a very good friend of me. Why do you ask?" she replied.

"Did you hear about her recently?" he asked, observing her expressions.

She sighed sadly, before looking at him again. "Yes, I did. I wasn't really sure, but I was certain it had to do something with that Fuwa Sho. I never really like him, he seemed to be very proud. But I was happy for Karen, she was finally with the one she loved. Although I don't know why she ran away. Even without telling me." She said with a sorrowful face. He concluded that she must've been a very good friend of hers. He finally decided that he should go back to his room. he noticed a paper of a different shade, blinking his eyes he looked at he, relieved that she hadn't actually seen him pick it up.

"I'll take my leave then, good night, Ms. Emma." he said, smiling at her before finally closing the door.

"Good night, Mr. Tsuru-Ren. Hope you sleep well." he heard her sing.

He pocketed the paper in his vest coat and strolled across the corridor when he heard a rustle of some papers. He turned his head and found another letter on the floor. He looked around, only to be met with silence again. He sighed before retreating to his room. He did what has to be done with the candle, and started reading again,

 _You never learn, do you? Mr. Detective, go back to your home. you will never solve the case if you keep sticking your nose into other people's homes. If you don't heed to my warnings, you shall face a doom terrible than your past._

His eyes darkened at the last word. Surely, no one knew of his past except a few. And if this person knew of his past, then he surely had to close this case for good.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Hail fellows! I was feeling rather energetic tonight.(Weird, eh. Feeling energetic at 2 in the morning when I'm supposed to be sleeping right now.) Anyway, here is your next chapter, I know it is short.**

 **I have already planned everything right, though I can't predict myself(Don't raise your eyebrows) I can change at times too. I can go on and on about it, but I don't suppose you're here to hear my rants.**

 **So, please do enjoy reading and leave a review while you're at it!**

 **Did I forget something? Maybe. Well, see you later.**

 **Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

He woke up to the sound of the door banging. He looked around, his eyes meeting the unfamiliar surrounding that did not belong to his room. Then his memory came rushing and he realized he had to go. Getting out of bed, he opened the door, only to be met with more shouts that were heard down the stairs. he quickly got dressed then climbed down the stairs.

"I need to see her now! Don't you get it? I know she is here." a male voice demanded. Tsuruga Ren was confused when he recognized the voice. Fuwa Sho? What was he doing here? He slowly peeked through the door, only to find Mrs. Patel being desperate and the young nineteen year old handsome looking ready to murder someone. he thought best to intervene, and knocked on the door.

"May I come in?" he asked. He heard footsteps and the door was opened wider for him, a joyful Mrs. Patel greeted him as the fuming gentleman turned his head.

"Hello," Ren said in an attempt to calm the other man down. He turned his head, narrowing his eyes then looking back at Mrs. Patel.

"You never told you were getting this man married to her? Where is Karen! I demand to see her right now!" he demanded. Tsuruga Ren frowned and looked at him with confusion written all over his face.

"Pardon? Did you just say Ms. Karen is residing in this place?" he asked. Fuwa Sho rolled his eyes and tapped his foot impatiently.

"Oh well, yes. Why would she run away from me? Only to get away from my family, that's why!" he exclaimed sarcastically. Tsuruga was unsure about this man. He felt a tug in his gut and he excused himself.

"Where are you going, pretty face?" Mr. Fuwa asked.

"I have some unattended business in the town, I wish to get it done as soon as possible." he declared, retreating to his room to freshen up.

just as he had completed dressing, he heard a knock on his door. "Come in," he called out.

It was Ms. Emma, she had a tray full of food in her hand and she came in delicately. "Mr. Tsuru-Ren" she said, before placing the tray on the table.

"You didn't have to, Ms. Emma." he said with a smile. She looked at him with a look of disapproval and went on to pour water in his glass as he sat down, still looking at her.

"Well, I cannot let a guest leave this house without eating. I absolutely cannot allow that." she said.

He chuckled a little and even Emma seemed to have lightened up. The silence that overtook them was very uneasy, and Tsuruga Ren longed to hear her melodious voice. "Have you thought of working?" he asked, choosing a lighter topic. She paused for a moment before answering.

"Well, I haven't. I don't think I was trained to work outside." She concluded sadly.

"Why not?" he asked.

She sighed, staring hard at the table.

"I...I was actually shaped to become a lady. I was supposed to become a bride. " She whispered.

He gasped a little, "That would mean you were already betrothed!" he exclaimed, and he could only feel his heart shatter. She gave him a smile, and shook her head.

"No, I was just trained like that. Although they did try me" She said. He stared at her for a few more seconds, before setting his spoon on the table and wiping his mouth with the cloth. He got up.

"You're leaving?" she asked, with sadness.

He smiled reassuringly, thinking since when he felt the need to assure a woman he met only two days ago.

 _A woman who captured your very attention,_ his conscience said.

"I am just going around town to finish some unfinished business, I feel the need to complete the work I have come here to attend. I apologize for taking your time."

"OH please! You are welcomed here anytime. Do visit from time to time." She said, shaking her head lightly.

He climbed down the stairs and greeted her mother. "You are leaving already, Mr. Tsuruga?" she asked in surprise, looking up from her account book. He bowed a little, smiling.

"I'm afraid I have taken up a lot of your time and resources. I believe it is time I complete my unfinished business that I have come to London for. I apologize for intruding without notice." He said with an apologetic look. She waved it off and curtsied before he left, fare welling her. Little did he know about the young woman, watching him go sadly.

* * *

Tsuruga Ren was sure he was reaching somewhere on this case. I pocketed the thing he took while his stroll in town. He directed his carriage driver to his home town. He sighed as he went over the clues he had collected so far. He just needed to know another detail. He was still unsure why would the bride need to run away.

Then he thought to visit the court the next day and go over the details of all the three families.

* * *

His door was knocked and he set the files aside. After a day's rest, he resumed working on the case. He opened the door to reveal Inspector Takenori. "Hello, inspector." he said. The inspector was guided into the coffee room, as Tsuruga Ren poured himself and Mr. Takenori green tea. "What have you found?" he asked with impatience.

Perhaps, Mr. Tsuruga was known for solving the cases soon, but his troubled expression otherwise. "I feel the need to know more. I cannot tell you that I have gone further in this case." Mr. Tsuruga said.

"I see." he said quietly, then he handed Tsuruga Ren an invitation.

"What is this for?" he asked. Mr Takenori stared at the envelope first then replied, "It is an invitation to one of Mr. Marquette's party. You know how she fusses over people who do not attend her parties. But I can tell there will be benefit. I heard Mr. Patel is attending that party too, with his lovely daughter so he could strike a deal with her father too."

He sighed before agreeing.

He watched Mr. Takenori walk towards the house across the street.

He looked at the date he was supposed to attend the party, realizing that it was just the day later, looked over his cupboard to make sure he had a decent suit to wear. Then he noticed something fallen on the ground, he picked it up and noticed the shade was darker than white.

Getting up from his daze, he quickly rushed towards the lamp and waited for the words to appear. Then he read,

 _You detectives need to learn a hard lesson. You wouldn't want to get your secrets out, and yours is no ordinary. You would have to leave this town for good, if they found out. And if you leave this case, then you wouldn't have to worry about it. This would be the last string. Then you would regret not pulling back._

He almost crumbled the paper, had he not seen the faint scratch. He placed his letter on the flame again, and he slowly relaxed, and he slowly placed the pieces together. But there was only one piece missing,though. Unfortunately, he did not have time for thinking, he needed to check if he was impressive enough to attend the party.

And this was the first time he had been looking at his cupboard with uncertainty. All because it came down to capturing that one girl's attention.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **And...here is your next chapter! I enjoyed while writing it, hope you did too! Uh...I mean while reading it. hehehehe.**

 **Anyway, I ended like this, because I was in such a hurry, that I couldn't write anymore. You know, shouting and all. But I would like to know your thoughts, and I'm sure you must have gotten confused for a while, as I have left a few questions unanswered. I will reveal them soon enough, and I think I will be completing this story soon, as I am updating on a regular basis.**

 **But that doesn't stop you from reviewing, my fellow readers. I really wonder what you feel when you read my next chapter, and it leaves me a bit confused when I find no comments, suggestions at all. Is it not really enjoyable? Or did it turn boring?**

 **Anyway, I have to sleep soon, as I have yet some more hours before school (You see, my late night tendencies are growing rather faster,) and I hope you like this chapter.**

 **So, I leave you here, Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

He was certain his mind was playing tricks on him when he heard the voice from across the hall. He was halfway getting ready when he heard a crash. Slowly, he crept downstairs, skeptic enough to stay on guard, of course.

Nothing

Well, he sighed in relief when he saw nothing. But the creepiness of the whole situation was what was eating him alive. He checked the time, flying to his room, to hurry.

Anytime now, Mr. Takenori would be here. He kept fidgeting with his tie, he couldn't help feel glad from the feeling rising in his stomach.

Finally when he arrived, Tsuruga Ren tried to act as nonchalantly as he could. But his way of climbing in the carriage gave away. Mr. Takenori fell back in astonishment, looking like he had just seen a god. "Mr. Tsuruga! My, my! What's the big rush." he asked.

Mr. Tsuruga looked sheepishly at him, trying hard not to give his excitement away.

He was a grown up man, if not risk being misglozed for goodness's sake.

"Nothing that I can remember. I seemed to have lost track of time, hence the way I appeared to you. I had been eating much food lately." he lied smoothly.

Mr. Takenori raised his eyebrows, as the carriage led them to Hart field. "Now that's a first. You were known to pingle in from of the food provided. Are you sharing peaks with me?" he asked.

Mr. Tsuruga loosened his tie, without much of a response. He shrugged and looked out of the provided screen. "Mr. Tsuruga, I warn you yet again. Please do not involve your personal feelings with the case. I do not sense any progress yet. And you have been acting strange lately. I wish you the best- if you know what I mean." he ended his sentence with a doubtful question.

Mr. Tsuruga gave him a small smile, a smile he was known to flatter his people. His gentlemanly smile. "Of course, nothing new."

Ren raised his eyebrows as he gazed at the heavily purfled ball room screamed at him to retreat. But he swallowed the lump in his throat and pushed his feet inside. He immediately found her. She was looking intently at someone, with a sorrowful expression. He followed her line of vision, as he watched Mrs. Patel and Mrs. Morris converse. Maybe she was missing her mothers company. But it confused him. He shrugged it off and walked in front of her.

"May I have this dance with you?" he asked, with his hand outstretched, his genuine smile only for her. she was wearing a turquoise blue mermaid gown, with the embroidery stretching diagonally to the hem. Her sleeves modestly covering her arms and shoulders. She took his hand after returning him a smile.

He noticed her eyes unfocused, she looked lost. "Is something the matter?" he asked gently. She immediately looked into his eyes and smiled again.

"Nothing important." she muttered.

"Perhaps I would like to know." he replied. She sighed as they danced to the beat of the slow rhythms.

"I was just missing my best friend. I wish she were here." she sighed, looking down.

"Isn't she here?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Her job prevents her to go to parties. She is a diligent hard worker." she replied.

"It prevents her from going to parties at all?"

"Not all, she can attend only on weekends, near her place of course. She can't come here provided that she doesn't have a carriage." she stopped, looking at something.

She gasped, leaving his hand abruptly. "Wha-"

He looked down to find a limp hand peaking from down the table. he surged forward, lifting the white cloth and indeed, there was a person inside, with eyes closed. He held the wrist and tried to check the signs of any breathing. He checked the pulse and seriously looked around.

"Mr. William needs to be medicated soon. His pulse is weak. Is any person willing to lend his carriage?" he shouted.

Fuwa Sho, dressed in fashionable clothes, cleared his throat. "I would like to volunteer." He announced. Mr. Tsuruga just stared at him, then stood up. "I would like to go with you." he said. While he was going, a lady came forth.

"Wait! I will take him! He turned and recognized her immediately. He nodded his head and helped her carry Mr. Williams.

"Should I accompany you?" he asked. She shook her head and smiled at him weakly, still terrified.

"I will be fine, thank you for the concern." she mumbled. When she left, Mr. Takenori stood beside him.

"Who was that lady? And how do you know that man?" he asked.

"He was a lawyer in the upper London. Something tried to knock him out. He was already a weak man, thus his chances of dying were really high. I met him last time I went there." he stated.

"Do you suspect anyone?"

"Well, I cannot say for certain. I feel I should visit London again." he concluded.

"I think we must head back," he said quietly.

Mr. Takenori nodded and followed close behind. He was met by an anxious looking Emma waiting for him. "What happened?" she asked.

He gave an apologetic smile, "I'm afraid even I am not aware of what actually happened. But I can assure you, he is taken safely heading to a nearby hospital." She relaxed visibly, sinking in a chair right behind her.

"Is he someone really important to you?" he asked curiously. She glanced at him, then sighed.

"He is actually our family lawyer." she said.

* * *

The last of the people to leave were Mr. Tsuruga and Mr. Takenori, as they wanted to speak with Mr. Patel. He was a stern looking man, without a trace of a smile, dressed in a business suit.

"May I help you?" he asked politely in his gruff voice.

"How lovely to make your acquaintance. I was hoping to meet you tonight. Please for give for not meeting you sooner." Mr. Takenori said. He nodded and gestured him to go on.

"I was thinking if you knew that Mr. Fuwa Sho has been eyeing your daughter for a while. Is it true he has been targeting your daughter for his marriage?"

The expression on his face hardened immediately and he scowled. "That boy is disgusting! Does he no have shame to look at a woman like that? I'm relieved that his fiancee ran away." He said, a satisfied look settling on his face.

"I'm afraid he has already decided to propose you for her hand." Mr. Takenori said, after realizing what Ren was getting at.

"What do you mean?"

"Why don't you turn around and meet the gentleman himself?" Ren offered.

He looked around, gave him a look and left the room. Fuwa Sho noticed the people around him and hid his anger behind his mask. He bowed lightly at Marguerite's father and left without another word.

"Where did you learn of such thing?" He finally asked.

Mr. Tsuruga retracted his memory of his outburst the morning he woke up in Mrs. Patel's house.

"So you had learned something. And I can assume that you have a plan?"

"Well, I cannot agree yet. I need to confirm a few things. I must go there, if you are willing to lend me your carriage." he hinted the request.

Mr. Takenori sighed, "Very well." after a few beats, as they loaded themselves in the carriage he said," But I am curious. How can you, living in this town for almost three years not have a carriage of your own?"

Tsuruga Ren merely gave him a blank look, casually casting his eyes outside. "I am still not from here. I do not intend to reside in Mansfield.( **A/N I know it sounds lame, but please go on with me)**

His tone clearly meant to drop the subject, and he instead withdrew a letter from his jacket. "This came from Mr. Yashiro yesterday. It had slipped from my mind to give it to you, I apologize." he said.

Ren waved it off and started reading,

 _Dear Ren,_

 _I hope you are doing well, considering the appetite of yours. Nonetheless, I acquired the information you asked me._

 _It confirms your suspicion, it really is handwritten. I have never seen a writing so prefect, unless you count the cursive ones._

 _And also, I have found some details of the families you asked me to find. If you are headed to London, I will meet you at the Burgle's. I would be staying there for the week. I am glad we could speak again and wish to meet you again._

 _Your truly,_

 _Yashiro Yukihito._

He folded the letter and placed it in his pocket, under the over coat.

"Is it an important letter regarding the case?"

"Not really, we were just exchanging pleasantries through letters."

"Oh."

* * *

After having a look at the writings the next day at the evening, he was sure he was at the brink at closing the case. "Did you find anything new?" Yashiro asked, with a professional look in the shop he had asked Ren to come.

"Yes, and I will need your help to expose the culprit." he said with smirk lightly playing on his features.

He helped himself on the cheesecake and thoughtfully nibbled the spoonfuls.

"What can I do?" he asked.

"Well, I want you to prepare a few invitation cards, and an announcement about an engagement." he replied.

"Of whom?" he asked quizzically.

"Of me and Miss Kyoko Mogami."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Yo guys! Here is your next chapter. I was smirking when I wrote the last line. The next chapter will definitely be a surprise for you.**

 **But don't fret guys, the story isn't over yet. And please do review, I am so excited.**

 **But I can't show my excitement, you know I have siblings who would die to tease me. ( I remember the time I almost died denying..)**

 **And I hope you are enjoying the story so far, I can see the views rising everyday! And I am happy to say, that this is my first story to get many reviews.**

 **So, I leave you here, probably because you must be bored listening to me.**

 **Bye!**

 **P.S. Please ignore minor mistakes if found.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you serious, Ren? Who is this Mogami Kyoko? And why-"

"I would gladly tell you the details, but I need you to compare the first and last letters handwriting. Somehow they both are different. "he said, reaching out the letter in his pocket.

observed the letter closely, and got to work. Meanwhile, Tsuruga Ren was thinking about the dates he would fix.

" Yashiro, I want you to send the I invitations the day after, as I still have one more information to pull out. I will be back to. Tomorrow,here at the same time. I hope you would have no problem with that. "Tsuruga Ren asked.

Yashiro gave him a smile and shook his head." Go on, I shall gladly comply to your small requests. "

" You, my friend have no idea how big of a work you are doing. "Ren said, shaking his head slightly. Yashiro smiled and got back to work, while Tsuruga Ren stepped out of Burgle's and made his way in to a certain household, Patel.

* * *

" You must let me meet her, you know what? I will go myself!" the blue eyed man demanded. Mrs. Patel was pale enough as he made his way, but their conversation was disturbed yet again, as a knock on the door sounded twice. Both heads snapped, one with irritation and other with relief.

Mrs. Patel straightened herself and opened the door, mild surprise evident on her wrinkled features. "Hello, Mr. Tsuruga." she greeted with an uncertain smile, nervous about the next moment.

"Hello, Mrs. Patel. You look pale, is something the matter? "

" Me? Oh it must be the heat. You know the sun gets to me these days." she laughed nervously.

Mr. Tsuruga knew that something was off, and he got his answer when he stepped in, finding another gentleman nonchalantly reading a newspaper.

"Good morning, Mr. Tsuruga, " he said without looking up.

Mr. Tsuruga was surprised by his this behaviour, not to mention how he appeared to calm while his presence obviously indicated that he was demanding something. If he wasn't mistaken, Mr. Fuwa was still in his night clothes.

"Hello, Mr. Fuwa. Didn't see you there. Have you been staying over night? " he asked as he adjusted himself on the sofa across the table, facing him diagonally. Sho looked up for a bit then pretended to snap the paper shut.

" I just came here. Had some business to attend. " he answered curtly.

Mr. Tsuruga just shrugged and wondered about the chestnut haired woman, whom he was anticipating. He never knew he was capable of feeling anxious at all. Until, of course he met her.

" You look like your here for vacation, may I ask you what's the occasion of your _visit_? " he asked with his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Mr. Tsuruga just gave him a simple smile and shrugged, enough to answer him that it was not his place to ask him.

Mr. Fuwa stared at him for a long time before looking at the direction of the door. Mrs. Patel came back with tea, the older man accepting it with a smile while you latter just demanded silently for someone else's presence.

"Ah, Mrs. Patel, I forgot to mention that I came here to retrieve my possession, and I am awfully sorry for disturbing you again. It is just that the thing is very precious to me... " he said, waiting for her response. She smiled at him and led him in to the guest room he stayed the last time he came.

And then he saw a room completely empty, showing no sign of someone residing here." Shall I accompany you in? ". She asked politely.

He shook his head and gave her a dismissal with a light wave of his hand. " Not at all. Thank you though. "

He looked around the corridor after a few beats and then tiptoed his way to the room he heard the piano the night he went to meet the lovely lady. But his heart thumped painfully, and he already felt as if he knew the owner of the room wasnt there before he even saw in.

And then his face morphed into disappointment when he found no one in her room. He quietly went back to his room, and searched for nothing. But apparently the fate was slightly in his favor, as he caught sight of a familiar shade of paper lying under the sheets of the bed. He slowly brought them forth, and examined them. And then he waited for a while in his room, trying to decipher what was going on. And then reentered the parlor room.

Mrs. Patel asked him about the thing he lost and he shook his head apologetically. "I'm afraid I lost or elsewhere, I apologise deeply to disturb at such a time."

He was going to walk towards the front door after he left the parlor room, until he heard far the piano music playing from somewhere.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the familiar tune. His beat wildly as he turned towards the training room, confused as it was completely empty. Then he slowly made his way and entered it without warning. And he noticed a door closed tightly at the far end that was considered the wall by him when he had focused his attention at Kanae.

He slowly approached the door, with his heart on fire. His hands were shaking as he became certain that it was the same tune. He turned the knob and-

It was locked.

He frowned, and the tune stopped too.

"Who is it? " a muffled voice called out from the door. He straightened himself and knocked the door professionally, not really making his identity known.

It was silent for a few beats until he heard footsteps shuffling and the door was opened, revealing his most awaited companion. He gave her a warm smile, as she gave him a mixed look, one of fear and confusion.

He looked around him and silently asked her if he could enter. She left the door open and he followed suite.

And then carried out his conversation.

* * *

Mr. Takenori was having a pleasant evening when he got a call, interrupting his time.

"Hello? "

" Mr. Takenori Sawara, you are hereby invited to the engagement held in London. The directions would be sent to you shortly as soon as a page boy comes to you tomorrow. Please make sure to attend this event. " the declarer said.

" Who must be getting engaged? " he wondered out loud, enough for the person on the other side to hear.

" Blimey, don't tell me Mr. Tsuruga said nothing to you! " the person exclaimed.

He sighed exasperatedly. " I'm afraid not. "

" Oh well, it's the engagement of Tsuruga Ren and Mogami Kyoko"

The phone went clattering on the floor.

* * *

On the other side of London, Kuu Hizuri forgot to sip his tea as he took the information, extremely surprised.

"You must not make a joke about this Lory. Are you sure? "

The man in the absurd attire chuckled as his wife only gave an amused smile.

" You sure are relaxed. I would be running if I were you. "

" Well, why should I? "

" When your son's false case is out to leak out, you wouldn't be so calm... Oh he went. " he said, as Kuu Hizuri ran out of the house climbing on his carriage.

He laughed as Juliana Hizuri watched her husband go with a worried look. She glanced at the Takaradas who just gave her a small piece of paper with something written on it. " You might as well want to have answers. It will be a relief to finally know your son is capable of it."

"Well, I just hope I don't get disappointed. " she sighed as she stepped inside her Chambers, completely ignoring the couple.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, here is you next chapter! I'm really sorry for not updating for soooooo long. My computer actually broke down. So currently I am writing on my phone. And I can only thank you for taking your time for reading this story**

 **And ya, I am planning on ending this story soon, as you can see my inability to keep up.**

 **Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed it so far. Also, I won't be surprised if you figured out few things, I am not really good at suspense, he hehe.**

 **So, other than that, I really apologise for any mistakes that you find. Hopefully they aren't that horrible And I sincerely hope you enjoy the story up till now.**

 **And do remember to review, it really helps me to go on. Your support really counts.**

 **So, Bye. Hopefully I post as early as I can.**


	8. Chapter 8

Few people sat confused, staring at the handsome man in front of them, who sported a look far different from all the people in the grand hall. Nobody knew the lucky woman who finally captured his attention, but when the door was pushed, their heads snapped almost too soon, some gasping, while others gaped with a shocked expression. Only the tense air could define the feeling of the fellow invitees.

Mrs. Patel stared at the gentleman in front of her like he had grown another head. How could he have found out?! She snapped her head at the direction of her friend, Mrs. Morris. Her face was more shocked than her. And she could only be satisfied that she wasn't the only one. What's more? A woman who had an almost perfect body stood at the end of the hall, like a frozen statue. Her black hair expertly tied in a side bun, her bangs hiding her eyes, and Mrs. Patel couldn't get even more intrigued by the crowd around her. A few men stood rigid, like they were on duty. And a few others like they were trying to figure out the whole scene in front of them.

An announcer stood proudly on the stage, and she heard a sigh from her right side, only to find a beautiful woman looking proudly at . The man who held her waist smiled, and she couldn't help but wonder how closely they resembled him.

when he just pronounced the names, the mahogany doors fell open, presenting a young man panting heavily, as he glared the man on the stage, his icy blue eyes dancig with anger.

"Emma, how could you?" He hissed.

Mr. Tsuruga stepped down and calmly met his gaze.

"I'm afraid you have caught hold of the wrong person, Mr. Fuwa." He said.

Fuwa Sho laughed bitterly, running his fingers through his hair. "Well, Emma was actually Kyoko's fake name. Mrs. Patel never had a daughter to begin with. She was actually the adopted daughter of Mrs. Morris. Mr. Tsuruga, drop this act already. I am not going to give in." He said.

He glanced back at Kyoko, with a smile, "I'm sorry, but I have closed the case a long time ago. I do not intend to continue further. I only want to spend my life with her, my love."

Sho couldn't take it, he grabbed the collar and glared into his emerald eyes. "She is not in love with you. She is with me, she found out that I was having a nice time with a girl in my bed, so she ran away. And I threatened to leak out that she wasn't the real daughter of Mr. Morris. I know it because the real daughter ran away, as soon as she came to know that she was betrothed to me."

"I find no proof in your words."

"Well, why don't you see for yourself?" he said, turning him to face the woman standing in the far end, with her eyes wide enough to show the color. they were blue, just as Mrs. Morris had described. She turned her head away, trying to fight the feeling of running away.

"I still don't believe you." Mr. Tsuruga deadpanned.

Mr. Fuwa stamped his foot, then uncovered the pink paper. "I wrote the letter which you found on the table. You thought I wouldn't be prepared? I know that the case about the murder of Rick links to you." He snickered.

"And I would have been able to get rid of that lawyer had you not interjected, I feel like bursting your head." he snarled.

"Why would you such a thing?" he asked, with a facade, but Kyoko detected the anger in it.

He stomped his foot, then laughed evilly, "I am the only one who can send others to the place they belong. Had Kyoko not left me, then you wouldn't have been in danger." he declared, pulling a black thing that suspiciously looked like a trigger.

Someone yelped in the crowd, and Kyoko could only watch in horror.

"Sho! Stop this madness!" She shrieked, running in front of Ren.

Sho narrowed his eyes. "Don't tell me, you have fallen for him."

Her face morphed into pure horror and she could only stand there, being shoved behind. "Game over, Fuwa Shotarou." Mr. Tsuruga said, clicking the recorder he had hidden in his vest coat, as the officers that stood rigid in the corner grabbed him and clapped the handcuffs before he could recover from his shock.

when he was pulled away, he tried to struggle free from the clutches of the officers. he then gave a last look with the words that sent a shiver in their spines. "I will take revenge, Koun. You just gave me the permission to show the world of your crime, just you wait."

With that said, the people started talking all at once. Mr. Tsuruga curstied and kissed Ms. Mogami's hand. "Thank you for acting with me, Emma."

She laughed, and his heart beat wildly, as he recalled the question Sho asked her,

 _"Don't tell me, you have fallen for him."_

He wished that was true. "Please, don't call me that. Now that the truth is out, Call me by my name, Kyoko."

"As you wish," he said, with a smile.

"So, you figured out that I wasn't the real daughter?"

"Well, it wasn't hard, as I remember, I went through some agreement copies, and found your real name. I wondered who it was then I digged up on your friend. Then I asked my good friend, Mr. Yashiro, to research on you two."

"So you knew from the start."

"Not really, remember the time you danced with me?"

Pink hue colored her cheeks as she nodded.

"I noticed how you kept gazing at Mrs. Morris and thought how tender it was. Then I noticed how Fuwa Sho would visit the house you were residing quite frequently in hopes of finding you. the pink papers were the hardest ones to find. You would get that kind of material only in London. Thick as a leaf, smooth as silk. But firm and pink." he said, with a dramatic tone.

"I'm impressed, but how did you know I was a detective?"

"You didn't make an effort in hiding those papers the time I visited your house. And of course, the lawyer visiting the party whn he was only known to me. Which reminds me, it's time you speak to them."

"Oh, yes. I haven't spoken to him for a long time. Even though he showed up the last time, I lost the chance when he was taken to the hospital." she said with a wistful smile.

"Well, here they come. But I don't want you to speak to them as a detective and a lawyer."

"Why 'them'? It's only him." she wondered aloud.

When the couple came near, she stood there flabbergasted. She jerked her head in his direction, and Ren only gave her a warm smile with twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes, I want you to meet them as their daughter. Don't worry, only I know that they are not actually Williams." he said with a wink

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Yo guys! I changed the chapter a bit, after I got my laptop back(yay!) and I am relieved to say I can write this now as perfectly and slowly as I want.**

 **Please do take your time to read it, and let me know how you found it. I can't believe that Kyoko would not be in love with him...hmm...What?**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the story so far, and I sincerely thank you for sticking with me. I may not be a great writer like some others but I'm glad that I can actually write something.**

 **So, please do leave a comment, I love to see a new review, it puts a huge grin on my face. I even reread to the reviews to see if I had missed something.( I Know, pretty idiotic)**

 **Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

She stared unblinkingly at the older couple in front of them. "Mom..." she said looking at the woman clad in a plain gown. Then she turned and gave a watery smile, "Dad?"

They both pulled her into a hug and she let her tears fall steadily. "I missed you both."

Mr. Tsuruga stood there with a smile as he crossed his arms casually.

Then, someone whirled him, he was face to face with another man looking almost identical to him. His smile dipped down, and the man raised his eyebrows.

"Son, you have some explaining to do. Why don't we have a stroll in the grounds?" he offered.

* * *

Both the men silently walked side by side, each having their own thoughts to themselves.

Kuu thought about how much his son had matured since he last saw him. he chuckled slightly, attracting the twenty three year old gentleman's attention. "I still remember the way we quickly pushed you out, so we could avoid the people crowding around our house."

Even Ren chuckled as he recalled his frantic mother looking around with panic evident in her beautiful features.

"So, this wasn't a real engagement, eh?" he asked casually.

"It was actually a setup, to let Mr. Fuwa confess the crime himself. Even though he wrote just one letter to threaten Ms. Mogami."

"Then who wrote the rest of the letters?" he asked, puzzled.

Mr. Takenori approached them as he heard the last snippets of the conversation.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your lovely union, but I couldn't help but hear the last few sentences. Even I am confused with the letters. If he hadn't written all of them, then who did?" He asked.

"I did." a voice piped in. Three heads turned to find the lovely subject of this whole drama.

Mr. Tsuruga unconsciously smiled, an act that did not go unnoticed by his father. "Ms. Mogami."

She smiled at him and offered the tray of drinks she had been carrying around.

They gladly accepted and anticipated her response.

"Yes, I did. I knew that Mr. Tsuruga wasn't lurking around just so to meet Mrs. Patel, and so I used this common method of scaring detectives. It works very well, because once the letters are read, we become even more determined to complete the case."

"You said 'we', are you by any chance a detective?" Inspector Takenori inquired.

She blushed and looked shyly, "Yes, I am. I had been working on Mr. Fuwa for two years. But I couldn't step out of the house, to not arise suspicions. So I was glad to have a helping hand." she said while gazing at Ren.

"Then why did you run away?"

"From Mrs. Morris, or the wedding?"

"Both."

She glanced at Ren then said, "I think Mr. Tsuruga can explain better."

He smiled at her gratefully, and the two men who had been watching their exchange silently, interpreted it as something that they haven't realized yet. Or did.

"They aren't actually Morris. They are Kotonami."

"You mean the famous model, Kanae Kotonami?" Inspector Takenori asked, confused.

"Well, yes." he replied.

Kuu ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. Mr. Takenori slumped on the chairs placed near them, making the group stop.

"So, what now?" He asked,

"I'm afraid your son is now free to come with you." Ms. Mogami replied with a smile. Kuu perked up, gazing at her like she had just told him something funny.

"Are you sure you aren't joking?"

She rolled her eyes playfully, "Well, if you consider the time I found him trying to climb the wall, just so he could discuss the case with me. He fell right into my broth."

They all chuckled, as Ren glared at her for causing humiliation.

"We had agreed on this" he hissed.

She cast an amused look in his direction. "No. We didn't."

He walked away, mumbling about how he got insulted by a woman.

Kuu then turned serious and looked in her eyes directly, getting up. "Ms. Mogami, I know you would probably deny, but I have seen the way you look at my son."

It took her a moment to realize what he meant and she immediately got worried.

"What about it?" she asked softly, hiding her discomfort.

"I know that you don't just see him as another detective. There is another deeper connection. Am I right?"

She sighed and looked at the moon without any expression.

"Even if I did, I can't confront them just yet. I am living a life that cannot be assured. Even though I reunited with me parents, I have to stabilize my job. I cannot pursue this job without another one. I'm afraid I have to set my feelings aside and let go."

"What if he felt the same?"

She gave him a smile, and he melted at how kind her face was.

"I don't think so. I believe he deserves another woman. A proper lady that he can rely on." with that said, she walked away.

"Isn't she the only one that has caught his attention?" Mr. Takenori asked quietly.

He smiled and said, "Yes, she is. And I have to prepare myself for the real engagement. I'm sure, my son would give her time. And we can wait for her. Her heart his kinder and I hope that Koun wouldn't back out when he gets the chance. "

"What would you say if she refused?"

"She won't"

On the other side, Ren gazed at the ring he had been keeping for a while. he kept it away from the ring he used for the fake engagement. He knew he was having an affection undeniable and not replaceable for a woman he yearned to return. But he had to wait.

Wait until he could find the right time.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Yo ho! Here is your next chapter.**

 **Guys, please read the previous chapter again if you haven't read the edited version, I have altered the chapter and added a few more things. So if you want to be on track then please do read.**

 **The next chapter is the last chapter of this whole drama, I can't help but feel sad about it. This story really means a lot to me. And hopefully, to some of you too.**

 **So, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and please ignore any mistakes if you find them.**

 **Don't forget to review, even if you write a single word describing your feeling, I would be really happy.**

 **See you next chapter, Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

She lazily forced herself to get up and made her way to the door of the empty house, of which she was a resident. She opened the door, opening her eyes with difficulty when the sunrays hit them.

"Mr. Takenori." she mumbled.

She furrowed her brow and rubbed her eye.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but I have to ask you something." he said desperately.

She suppressed a yawn and let him in. "Could you please wait while I freshen up? Forgive me for not being in my appearance." She excused herself while Mr. Takenori looked around him.

It was about 10 minutes later she came back in a simple navy blue gown, covering all her body. He admired her modesty and accepted the tea she gave him. "You are such a modest lady, Ms. Mogami." he exclaimed.

She blushed and looked down timidly. He wondered how such an innocent lady turned out to be a wonderful detective. "Thank you." she muttered, gracefully sitting on the sofa opposite to him.

"So what was it that you wanted to speak?"

"Oh well, the case was arrested as well as the death of someone called 'Rick', although I didn't know Mr. Tsuruga was involved in such a thing."

She chuckled slightly, then sipped her coffee. "They both are the same case, actually."

He looked up, forgetting that the cup was near his mouth.

She giggled and motioned him to drink. "How..."

"Well, you must have read the file of Mr. Fuwa, he was arrested for vandalizing and passing on weapons to the other state. But if you had flipped the page, the details of the accident were mentioned too. Rick was mentioned to be dead in the file. So I checked further only to find that he was actually shot by Fuwa himself. It was because Rick was actually an officer under another name. So you never came to know what was his actual background."

His eyes widened as realisation dawned upon him. "You don't mean, Brian Mc'Ohell was..."

"Yes, he was Rick. Come on, we have aplace to visit if you want some answers."

* * *

"Son, you shouldn't blame yourself now that the case is clear and the cuprit has been caught. You haven't killed Rick." Kuu declared worriedly, looking at his son who was staring at the wall since he came back.

"No, father. It is my fault. Had I not forced him to go out, he wouldn't have-"

A loud knock on the door turned the two heads.

"I'm getting it!" Juliana yelled across the floor.

She opened the door and was very surprised to find two people she never thought would come.

"Mr. Takenori, Kyoko. How lovely to see you once again." she stated.

As soon as he heard her name, he got up and rushed down, finding her with Mr. Takenori near the door. Their eyes locked for a moment and she looked away first. "Kyoko..." he whispered. Then he straightened up and climbed down the stairs, taking a deep breath and trying hard not to jump on her.

It had been a week since he last saw her.

"Mr. Tsuruga, we came here to meet you actually." she said with a smile, hiding her sadness with success.

He mirrored her smoothly, unbeknownst to ech of them, they both felt the same.

"What is it that you wanted from me?" he asked.

"You do know Rick, right?" she asked. He gave a nod.

"Can you tell us why people blamed you for his death?"

He glanced at his parents for a moment, before releasing a shaky breath and running his fingers through his hair.

"Since you have cleared my name, I think you have a right to know. He was my best friend, a perfect reason for people to believe that I can be the culprit. We were in the market the other day, and I had urged him to come with me in the section where no one was actually allowed. I was confidet that a cop would not be disallowed, so he went on. But there we found illegal weapons being transported and Rick took the responsibilty of catching hold of them. Just then, I saw Fuwa aiming for him and grabbed Rick's gun. Unfortunately," he paused, closing his eyes painfully, " Rick fell between me sayng something like, 'There is no' then he was shot before he could say anything else."

He looked away and didn't say anything else.

"I'm afraid that's the wrong side of the story here." she said with an assuring smile.

"What do you mean, Ms. Mogami." Mr. Takenori asked, confused just as the other people in the room.

Just then another knock came on the door, and she volunteered to open.

She gave the stranger a smile, who had his arm clinged to the lady beside him. "Hello, oh Hi Tina!" she said to both of them.

When the couple emrged in the hallway, everyone gasped. the tray fell from Mrs. Hizuri's hand with a loud thud.

"I welcome Rick and his wife, Tina." she announced.

* * *

Silence enveloped the room, unconfortably. And the only one who was unaffected was Ms. Mogami.

Mr. Tsuruga was looking at both the people with complete confusion as they uncmfortably stood in the middle of the room.

"Please, have a seat," Mogami said politely. They gave a grateful smile in her direction and sat down on the nearest seat they could find, which was unfortunately in front of Ren.

He cleared his throat awkwardly, then cushed his bestfriend into a hug. "You don't know how depressed you made me." he whispered while the older friend just laughed as others had tears in their eyes.

When they pulled away, Ren looked at Kyoko with questions in his eyes.

Others looked at her expectantly, as she cast a glance on the new couple. Rick gave her a reassuring smile, signaling her to go on.

She smiled, starting, "I actually met Rick two years ago, in the hospital in Chel's burg. He was furious and not really cured. And I was sent by Mr. Taisho, my mentor. he told me everything and I took his case up. After searching for weeks, I found Mr. Fuwa. Of course, it was easy for me to take cover since Kanae was already running away. But I stalled for time because..." she breathed deeply. "...Because I had grown to have feelings for him."

Everyone gasped, and something in Ren's stomach dropped painfully. "You what...?" Mr. Hizuri asked again, just so to make sure he wasn't hearing wrong.

She passed on a weak smile and said, "I had, but when we were getting married- a forceful one, I caught him with another woman. It was one year ago I had seen him. And due to his huge reputation, I was forced to stay quiet and I continued to work on his case, even though I had been going through alot."

Mr. Tsuruga exhaled in relief, not knowing the breath he had been holding for a long time. " Since Rick had a few connections, we both tried to find evidence. Then I met Mr. Tsuruga."

She shot a earnest smile at him, making people cross knowing glances at each other. "And that's how the case of the Pink Letters began." She concluded.

They all clapped and she took cover as the red hue covered her cheeks.

"Are you planning to get married soon, Ms. Mogami?" Mr. Hizuri asked curiously, knwoing fully well that he had asked a similar question to her.

She detected the hidden meaning behind it and shook her head. "Not yet, I still have a few things to settle before I do so."

"Like what?"

"Like reuniting families."

* * *

 _One Year Later..._

* * *

The bucket in her hand was brimming with hot water as she gingerly carried it to her room. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and got to work.

"Kyoko! There is a letter for you, dear." her mother said.

"Coming!"

She emerged from her room, untying her bun and taking the letter from her mother. She opened the envelope and out came two papers. She noticed the pink colour in one and frowned.

Then she went inside her room, sitting on the foot of the bed carefully opened it, after reading the white one. Then a big smile was covering her face. "Mother!" she said, running to the backyard.

Her mpther stopped watering the plants and looked at her. "What is it." she asked gently.

"We are going to Hart Field!" she exclaimed.

"For what?" her mother asked, confused.

"Oh, there is a party in celebration of Kanae's marriage. Finally, she got proposed by the famous Yashiro Yukihito."

"Why are you so excited?"

She blushed but said nothing.

Her mother smiled secretly and allowed her to go, unaware that her daughter didn't say anything about the pink letter.

* * *

She was running down the halls as soon as the ceremony got over and searched for the blonde hair.

He was sitting near the balcony, gazing at the moon. She stopped right in front of him and stared at him, as he slowly turned and gave her a grin.

"Hello, Ms. Mogami." he greeted.

She glared at him and gave him a kick.

"Is this what you say after you gave me that letter?" she demanded.

He smiled at her sheepishly then looked away.

"So what is your answer, My lady?"

She rolled her eyes and pulled his collar, letting their lips clash together. His eyes widened like saucers but he complied her silent request with a smile. When they pulled away, they let their foreheads touch each others.

"I take it, your answer is a yes, hm?"

"Well, of course."

"But you have to get you used to calling me Koun." he said, warning her.

She rolled her eyes again but chuckled nonetheless.

"Yes...Koun."

When the letter fell away, forgotten, seven words were visible:

 _"I Love You,_

 _Will you marry me?"_

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hello guys!**

 **So, this is it. My story ends here. Sorry for the lack of keeping on time, I apologize deeply. I had been travelling places and couldn't find an appropriate time to write and post this chapter. Please do excuse mistakes if found any.**

 **Even though I had originally plan to let Rick die, I felt remorseful for Ren. And yeah, even though I forgot to make everyone get used to calling Ren 'Koun', I eventually made Kyoko call him.**

 **Thank you for staying with me for such a long time, it makes me feel happy and sappy sometimes(Nope, not the crying time.) And I feel really happy to know that some of you have been taking your time to review even though I sound so demanding in some of the chapters. ;) I'm not a native english speaker, so it really means alot if you review.**

 **I feel so sad because this story has ended, and I cannot say if I have actually written a good one.**

 **This was and is my first skipbeat multi-chaptered story and I have successfully completed it, hope you have loved it. And I sincerely hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have enjoyed writing.**

 **So, goodbye guys, don't know when I would post anything sometime soon.**

 **P.S. Please do read my other stories. I would love to know you have actually checked them out**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**

 **Yo guys!**

 **I wanted to post something extra, because it felt incomplete. And don't worry, it is just an extra of how they both fell in love. I feel obliged to complete the triangle.**

* * *

She was sitting quietly as she recalled him trying to speak to her again. Even though she hinted it to him last time that she wasn't interested in him, he kept advancing towards her.

He looked around to make sure no one was watching. It was the night he had left the Patel residence right after he met her and he was standing right outside the target. He looked around if he could find any unintended intruder, and also for a way to climb the wall.

His eyes landed on the thick water pipe that ran till the roof. He expertly gripped the pipe with both hands and placed his toes on the metal that kept the pipe in place. and forced his body to move upwards.

It took some time before he could reach the room and took a deep breath when he was just a foot further.

She was humming to herself while cutting the vegetables. Then she heard the most ear piercing scream of her life.

AAAAHHHHHH!

She snapped her head and saw a tall man fallen upside down in her broth that was simmering near the window over the gas she had started.

She quickly helped the person up and gasped when she realized who it was.

"Mr. Tsuruga!" she exclaimed.

xxx

He kept wincing as she applied the cream and tried not to blush when her hands ran on his chest.

When she finished, she got up and looked at her work, before looking back at his face.

"Pfft." she covered her mouth and suppressed the laugh that tried to escape.

He growled and winced when his face hurt from the burn. "Hey! Madam, it isn't my fault that you started the fire near the window. I just wanted to speak to you."

"You could've simply come the next day."

"Well, you seem to be avoiding me."

"I am not."

"Then why were you hidden in this tower?"

"I..." she started but stopped as she realized that she was about to reveal.

She looked away and he slowly rose. He looked at her gently, and whispered, "You don't have to pretend anymore. I know your secret."

She looked at him puzzled, "What do you know about me?"

"I know for a fact that you are the actual adopted daughter."

She stood shocked as he took her hands in his and looked in her eyes pleadingly, "You don't have to endure this, I can handle this case from here on. You can run away and no one will know."

She gave him a sad smile and said, "This is my fate and I have to face my problems alone. If I run away, then I will be a coward."

He knew she was lying but he held his tongue. But then looking at the broth he winced. Noticing this, she suppressed another giggle.

"Please, Ms. Emma, don't tell anyone about this." he pleaded

"Why should I not?"

"Because you wouldn't want your secret to be out, would you?"

She pretended to think and gave him a childish nod as he let out a sigh of relief.

She sighed as she drank the broth she placed in front of herself, offering him some too.

"Your food is simply splendid."

She gave him a shy smile. "Thank you."

Then her face fell as she realized that this man would never like her, even she held strong feelings for him. He took another meaning of her sorrowful face.

"Then how about me telling you that this isn't _your_ fate?" he challenged.

"What, pray tell, are you trying to imply?"

"That you are here for a case, not simply because they simply found you. But you offered yourself." he declared, watching as her face coloured in different shades of shock.

* * *

"Kyoko, are you sure this guy you met in the party and who came in that house is the person you are trying to help?"

She stopped dusting the walls and replied, "Yes."

"He seems so..."

"I know, mysterious. But he is gentlemanly. "

Kanae narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms diligently, "Don't tell me you have taken a liking for that snoopy man."

"You don't have to be hostile, Kanae. He was very kind, but he was polite enought to reject the other women's offers."

"I wouldn't still believe if you too told me that he hasn't even looked at another woman."

"I don't think...But how do you know...?"

"Oh I-I" Kanae stuttered, knowing that she was trapped.

"Who told you?" she asked curiously as her friend's face coloured bright red and she looked away.

"It was Yukihito."

"Yukihito?"

She ran away, as Kyoko laughed, seeing how her friend was clearly smitten by some guy.

* * *

She watched him as he spoke to Mrs. Morris, her supposed mother.

She clearly could see how he grabbed her full attention.

No longer unable to wait, she resigned to sitting on the edge of the fountain, and this started writing a letter to Mr. Yashiro.

And then her breath was caught in her throat as he approached her and listened to her with great interest.

Even though her heart had been closed for so long, she can clearly feel her heart racing.

Which meant he was trouble.

And then she sighed, recalling how in the first place she decided to close her heart.

Then when she met him again, she felt her locks breaking open slowly.

And she couldn't do anything to stop it.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I would have written more, but I didn't get anymore ideas. I hope you have liked this little extra chapter, this was soemthing I felt incomplete even if some of you felt that the story was absolutely fine. I cannot assume that some of you may be feeling incomplete, But I can say, that maybe someone out there was wiishing for more RenxKyoko moments.**

 **Rest of it I leave it to you.**

 **Goodbye, And have a good day!**

 **I sincerely hope you'll have good lives and problems that are easier to handle, because they are inevitable.**


End file.
